


Touch of Sorcery

by sekiharatae



Category: Belgariad/Malloreon Series - David & Leigh Eddings
Genre: Community: springkink, F/M, PWP, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-20
Updated: 2009-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekiharatae/pseuds/sekiharatae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A naughty little exchange between Garion and Ce'Nedra -- I doubt the Will and the Word were meant to be used this way!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch of Sorcery

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the Springkink Valentine's MeMe in 2009. Sorcery used as a sex aid.

Auburn curls tossed restlessly against satin pillows as Ce'Nedra arched pleadingly into the press of Garion's body. His breath was warm and moist at her throat, while his sword-calloused fingers adopted a slow thrusting motion between her legs, his thumb languorously circling the center of her pleasure. Her small form was lightly flushed and tingling, pleasure building ever so slowly toward release, when she felt his lips move against her skin, his voice a deep, indistinct murmur.

Oh _yes_.

Internal muscles responded to Garion's Will and Word, clenching around those strong fingers as they curled carefully inside her. Moisture gathered, slicking his palm, allowing his touch to glide with only slight, teasing friction against her now engorged nub, as he tapped gently against an eager bundle of nerves hidden in her core. Slim, delicate limbs parted further, hips moving in needy circles as the pleasure peaked again, this time from his touch alone.

Oh _please_ yes.

One hand warm and firm between her thighs, he used the other to brush her hair away from her face, sliding through the strands to cup the back of her head as he bent to kiss her. His tongue stroked between her lips as his palm ground slowly against her, and she moaned into his mouth, arms wrapping loosely around his shoulders to steady herself.

With a teasing smile, he shifted his attention from her mouth to the curve of her breasts, her fingers tangling in his sandy hair as he kissed his way to one pink nipple. Suckling hungrily, he waited until the pulse between her legs was frantic, her hands had begun to pull, and she mewled his name with hungry abandon before once again whispering the Word that sent her screaming into orgasm.

Her release stemming from his Will rather than physical touch, it took long moments for Ce'Nedra to calm, for the spasms to run their course. Garion cuddled her through it, enjoying the feel of his imperious little queen clinging so tightly to his larger frame, but wanting her needier still. Once she relaxed, he moved between her legs, coaxing them around his waist as he thrust slowly into her warmth. His rhythm was steady but lazy; paced for a drawn out climb. She mewled, legs and internal muscles clenching in an effort to hurry him along, but he remained Willfully calm. Ce'Nedra's voice was a rising moan, this pleasuring painfully slow but peaking, when, without stopping the motion of his hips, he released his Will again, the Word clear for the first time as he breathed it in her ear.

"Wait."

"Garion!" his name was an anguished whimper, a feverish protest as she arched against him, fingernails digging fierce, needy crescents in his shoulders. Each languorous stroke jolted the pleasure higher, and she struggled to grasp it as if drowning and gasping for air. "Garion!"

"Too much?" he asked in response, and she frantically rocked her head back and forth on the pillow, earning his chuckle. She wanted the release just out of reach; she didn't want him to _stop_. His name became a mantra, repeated faster and with greater desperation with every thrust. Arms tight around his neck she strained upwards, holding herself against him, toes curling and tears threatening, aching with want.

 _Please!_

"Now, Ce'Nedra."

The pleasure hit with a shockwave she felt should have destroyed the room, and she screamed herself breathless, subsiding into panting mewls when he covered her mouth with his own.


End file.
